


Martin's First Rim Job

by billiethepoet



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Rimming, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiethepoet/pseuds/billiethepoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un-beta'd, un-Brit picked, porn of no redeeming value. Also filled on the kink meme here: http://cabinpres-fic.livejournal.com/728.html?thread=1276120#t1276120</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martin's First Rim Job

Douglas slid his hands up the back of Martin's thighs. _Beautiful_ , he thought. His captain sat on all fours in the center of the cheap hotel bed du jour, his head bent to rest on his crossed forearms. Douglas' thumbs hooked into the crack of Martin's arse, rubbing slow circles into his sensitive skin. Martin moaned softly as Douglas applied pressure with his thumbs to pull Martin's cheeks apart.

“Why are you doing this Douglas?” Martin's voice was steady but quiet and much less nervous sounding than Douglas was used to hearing.

“Because the list of sexual acts you have not participated in is depressingly long. You can't properly play a third of our flight deck games with the disappointing amount of sexual experience you currently have.”

Martin shifted forward slightly and raised his head, “Douglas...”

Douglas pressed his open mouth to Martin's tailbone and breathed out heavily, “And because I want to.”

Martin groaned and his head fell back to rest on his arms.

“Just relax Martin. Well, as much as you are capable of doing.” Douglas pressed his mouth to the top of Martin's crack. His tongue slid out to massage gently at that spot, pressing down as it slid up and down.

Martin breathed sharply through his nose and his thighs tensed. Douglas moved his tongue downward, following the slope of Martin's arse until the tip of his tongue made contact with Martin's hole. Douglas' thumbs pressed Martin's cheeks apart as he began to trace the outline of Martin's anus with the tip of his tongue. Martin voice caught on a low moan when Douglas' tongue continued to run very softly around the tight edge of muscle.

“Douglas... please...” Martin moaned and arched his back to force Douglas' face closer.

“Patience, my captain,” Douglas nipped with his teeth at the soft skin on the inside of Martin's arse cheek before using the broad surface of his tongue to swipe across Martin's hole. Douglas continued to lick, in upward swipes, while Martin whimpered beneath him. Douglas ran his tongue down Martin's crack to press firmly against his perineum. He sucked gently at the skin there while Martin quivered beneath him. Douglas moved even lower and sucked Martin's balls into his mouth, first rolling the left into his cheek and across his tongue and then the right. Douglas nuzzled his nose into the base of Martin's balls and breathed heavily while he sucked.

“Douglas... Please... I want to come. Please Douglas, I'm going to come.” Martin's voice was desperate and he rocked his hips back and forth, trying to bring his body in closer contact with Douglas' mouth.

Douglas' fingers clenched at Martin's cheeks and pulled them farther apart. Leaning back, Douglas could see Martin's hole, now slick with spit and trembling to be opened. “I want you to come with my tongue in your arse, fucking you open.”

Douglas leaned back into Martin's arse crack and began a slow corkscrew motion with his tongue, pressing into Martin, opening his arse to be fucked. Martin rocked back onto Douglas' tongue, biting into his own wrist to quiet his moans. Douglas worked his tongue into Martin's hole and twisted it back out again. He pulled a carefully concealed bottle of lubricant from the tangle of covers near Martin's feet. Douglas slicked two of his fingers before tossing the bottle near Martin's bent head.

“Take yourself in hand, dear captain. Even when being serviced one must still be responsible for one's own needs.” Martin hurried to slick his own hand and slide it down to his leaking cock. He moaned low in his throat when his fist closed around his own hardness.

“That's it, Martin. Fuck your hand while I eat your arse,” Douglas' voice was deep and smooth and Martin's hips twitched reflexively. Douglas licked a broad stripe across Martin's hole before pressing the blunt tips of his slick fingers into Martin. “You can take both my fingers at once, can't you Martin? You can handle both?”

“Yes,” Martin's voice was breathless, “Fuck me, Douglas. Please...” As Douglas pushed his fingers in to the second knuckle, the speed of Martin's hand on his own cock increased.

Douglas licked the tip of his tongue against the straining ring of muscle spread around his fingers. He began a slow twisting in and out motion with his fingers, spreading them apart bit by bit until Douglas was able to slip his tongue into Martin's hole along with his two fingers. Then Douglas began fucking Martin in earnest: sliding his fingers until only the barest tip remained inside Martin's body and pushing them back in hard, while his tongue twisted and turned in Martin's arsehole.

His captain keened loudly and arched his back, nearly bending in half. Douglas wrapped his free arm around Martin's hips to hold him in place, pushing his tongue and fingers deeper into Martin's body, while the captain's muscles tightened around Douglas. He continued to move his fingers and tongue until Martin collapsed on the bed with a sob. Martin's come stuck to the sheets beneath him and smeared against his chest and stomach.

“Oh, no, no, no. I'm not finished with you yet, dear captain,” Douglas used the arm still wrapped around Martin's hips to pull him back up onto all fours. Douglas' opposite hand slid up Martin's spine to press his shoulders firmly to the bed.

Douglas used the discarded tube to quickly slick his cock. He smacked the wet head of his cock against Martin's arsecheek.

“Yes,” Martin groaned with the side of his face pressed to the bed, “Fuck me Douglas. Please.”

“No, I'm not going to fuck you this time,” Douglas punctuated the last two works with two more loud smacks of his cock against Martin's backside. He lined his cock up against the crack of Martin's arse and slid the head and shaft across Martin's still slick and aching hole. “Just need a bit of friction,” he pushed Martin's cheeks together and fucked his cock into Martin's crack.

With every pass of Douglas' cock over Martin's arsehole, the captain moaned and eventually sobbed loudly. “You like that do you?” Douglas asked with ragged breath as his thrusts became harder and more erratic.

“It's so sensitive,” Martin cried out as the head of Douglas' cock caught on the rim of his arsehole. “Please, Douglas, please fuck me. I want to feel you come. Please.”

“You're going to feel me come, Martin.” Douglas pulled back and pressed the head of his cock directly against Martin's hole and gave his cock a few hard strokes. Douglas' come shot across Martin's crack and dribbled across his hole. Douglas slid the length of his cock back and forth, rubbing his own come into Martin's arse before collapsing on top of his exhausted captain. Douglas pressed his face to the back of Martin's neck and grunted, “Your arse tasted so good, and it looks magnificent covered in my spunk”.

Douglas rolled off Martin, pulling the smaller man close to his side. They lay there, breathing heavily before Martin spoke.

“Um, Douglas? You said, well, you said you weren't going to fuck me _this time_.”

“Yes, I rather think next time I'll have you ride me so I can watch you bring yourself off with your hand. I'd like to see that. Would you like that, Captain Crieff?

“Well, I... I'd... Yes, I think I would.”

“Maybe on the flight deck, next time we're on standby.”

“Douglas! No!”


End file.
